


Расёмон

by miloserdie, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Mentions of Violence, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: - Война закончилась, - сказал Хаширама, и в голосе его прозвенела сталь приказа.Мир так и не наступил.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Расёмон

**羅**

Их теснили.

Первая волна атаки захлебнулась, разбившись об оборонные техники. Они наблюдали за долиной с холма - в резерве еще были отряды, да и при случае чего, они могли вступить в бой сами, но пока можно было попробовать перекинуть поближе правый фланг и попробовать загнать противника в котел. Он жестом подозвал посыльного, но отправить сообщение не успел, мешанина людей заколебалась, пошатнулась - пришло подкрепление. Никакой из их отрядов не должен был явиться с юга, так что Тобирама был уверен, что подкрепление пришло к Песку, пока не рассмотрел узкие темные штандарты. Учихи до сих пор ходили в бой со своими знаменами.

\- Какого черта, - с досадой начал он, повернувшись к брату. - Что он здесь делает?

Разведка донесла о том, что Песок привел с собой однохвостого. Учиха должен был оставаться на обороне левого фланга, сохраняя свой отряд до того, как в бой пустят Шукаку. Тобирама собирался выговорить это все брату - но не успел.

Чудовищный призрак cусаноо взметнулся над полем битвы синим сполохом. Ряды дрогнули, боевой порядок смялся. Над долиной пронесся то ли коллективный выдох, то ли стон отчаяния - имя, проклятие, ругательство.

Мадара.

Когда в бой вступал Мадара, битва переставала быть битвой.

Она становилась бойней. 

Песчаный вихрь взвился и тут же осыпался. Пляшущее синее пламя с раздражением смахнуло с себя остатки песка, встало наизготовку. Вихрь рос, принимая узнаваемую форму. 

\- Сукин сын, - выругался Тобирама. - Он привел Шукаку за собой. 

Ичиби заревел, вцепился когтистыми лапами в призрачный доспех. Ряды пехоты откатились от них волной, пытаясь убраться из зоны поражения и давя друг друга.

\- Он передавит не только Песок, но и наших.

Хаширама не ответил. Он смотрел вверх, не отрываясь, лицо его, подсвеченное холодным синим отблеском, казалось лицом статуи.

\- Это будет резня.

Брат снова не ответил. Он и без него знал. Латные перчатки cусаноо вцепились Шукаку в морду, раздирая челюсти, тануки завизжал и забился, беспорядочно молотя хвостом. Пехоту разносило в стороны, будто щепки. 

\- Прикажи отступать, - все так же не поворачиваясь, сказал Хаширама. - В долину спустимся мы. Я займусь зверем.

Вопрос напрашивался сам собой, но он все же раздраженно стиснул зубы, смолчал.

_ Кто займется Мадарой _ . 

\---

Пахло жареным мясом.

Заныло под ложечкой – бессознательная реакция тела на запах. Едва запах соединился с картиной перед глазами, его все так же бессознательно затошнило. Тобирама раздраженно взял под контроль органы чувств, сглотнул пресную слюну. 

Учиха сидел к нему спиной, прямо на горе обгоревших трупов – плоть стекла с костей, расплавившиеся доспехи застыли уродливыми формами, земля под ними затвердела и растрескалась, будто еще одна россыпь ран. Чакра, черная и холодная, расходилась протуберанцами, пуская все больше тонких побегов в такт дыхания. Дыхание было неровным.

Мадара устал.

Черный огонь затухал, кое-где еще вырываясь через трещины в выгоревшей земле уродливыми изломанными языками – только Учихам могло хватить наглости взять имя светлой богини своему вывернутому наизнанку проклятому пламени. 

Со спины Мадара даже не был похож на человека, скорее на огромную нахохлившуюся птицу. Камон на его спине был заляпан бурым, один из наплечников сорван, латная юбка почти перерублена на бедре. Говорили, что Учихи остригали волосы после поражений. Спутанные клоками буйные волосы Мадары, склеенные сосульками от крови, заканчивались почти у пояса.

Брат подошел неслышно, он уловил только присутствие чакры.

\- Я предупреждал об этом, - скептически сказал он Хашираме, кивая на усеянную трупами воронку на месте поля битвы, и сложил руки на груди.

Мадара тут же обернулся через плечо – чакра заволновалсь, игольчато ощерилась. Тобирама на дух не переносил учиховскую чакру, черная и густая, как смола, она давила на виски своим присутствием, липкой изморозью оседала на коже. После нее всегда хотелось умыться, так что как ее вечно терпел брат, для него оставалось загадкой. 

Шаринган, казалось, светился изнутри – налитые красным радужки беспорядочно дергались из стороны в сторону. На какое-то мгновение Тобираме показалось, что томоэ собирается в новую форму, но Мадара перевел взгляд на Хашираму, и красная радужка тут же погасла, растворившись в обычной черноте. 

Мокутон с тихим шелестом расползся по выжженой земле, гибкие побеги залатали трещины, через сухую корку пепелища пробилась тонкие ростки травы. Ветви плетями обошли трупы - падших нужно было похоронить с почестями, даже если это были враги. Шуршащая лоза согнала воронов, клюющих тела, они поднялись вверх, закружились над оживающей долиной. 

Мадара с досадой оборвал тонкие побеги, успевшие обвиться вокруг его лодыжек, поднялся и тяжело спрыгнул вниз. Латный доспех звякнул, волосы тяжелой волной рассыпались по плечам. Он встал перед ними, сложив руки на груди - носи он в бой полный о-ёрой, со шлемом, ему даже не пришлось бы надевать маску демона, хватило бы и своего лица. Белки глаз застыли кровавым студнем, засохшие черные потеки на бледных запавших щеках выглядели словно боевой раскрас. Хаширама в два шага оказался рядом, взял его лицо в ладони, с нажимом провел большими пальцами под покалеченными глазами. Мадара зашипел, попытался вырваться, но брат держал крепко.

\- Война закончилась, - сказал Хаширама, и в голосе его прозвенела сталь приказа. 

Мир так и не наступил.

\---

**生**

Изуна приходил к нему иногда по ночам - садился напротив, ложился под бок, утыкался между лопаток, усаживался на грудь, так, что становится тяжело дышать.

Сегодня он устроился у изголовья и наклонился над лицом Мадары, упершись ладонями по обе стороны его головы. Волосы свесились вниз, обрамляя лицо, делая его еще более худым и болезненным. 

Темные провалы глаз, умело вычищенные клановым медиком, все равно кровили. Густая черная капля собралась у края глазницы и, оторвавшись, упала вниз, Мадаре на щеку. Он не утерся.

Приходили и другие - отец, братья, пустые безликие тени. С ними Мадара разговаривать не хотел, привилегия его внимания как и раньше доставалась только младшему. Изуна уселся, вытянув ноги, уложил его голову себе на колени, вплел холодные пальцы в волосы у висков. Головная боль ослабла, разжала заржавевшее кольцо - мигрень была вечным спутником шарингана, еще одна ежедневная мелкая расплата. Мадара к ней давно привык. Иногда они говорили, иногда молчали. Разговоры растягивались на дни и недели - кто-то из них отвечал, кто-то отмалчивался. В следующий раз они просто продолжали беседу, будто и не было перерыва. Время останавливалось по ночам, тянулось слишком долго.

Тело болело - руки Хаширамы могли вылечить любую рану, но выкрученные нити чакры не мог восстановить даже он. Пересохшие глаза жгло, кончики пальцев саднило. Ощущалась каждая кость в теле, отдавалась тупой болью, простреливая вдоль позвоночника.

Он не собирался сегодня это обсуждать, но слова будто пришли сами, продолжая разговор, который они забросили давно - очень давно.

\- Почему ты был против союза? Ты что-то знал, чего не сказал мне?

Изуна хмыкнул, холодные пальцы переместились с висков под челюсть, все так же вырисовывая круги, чтобы разогнать чакру и уменьшить боль.

\- Ненавижу Сенджу, - просто сказал он. - Они отняли у меня брата.

Мадара хмыкнул, улыбнулся самыми уголками губ.

\- Это я должен был так сказать.

\- Нет, - перебил его Изуна. - Брата я лишился гораздо раньше, чем жизни.

Мадара помрачнел.

\- Вначале они отняли тебя у меня, - руки спустились из-под челюсти на ключицы. - Потом у клана.

\- Я здесь исключительно для общего блага. Едва я почувствую, что что-то не так - я уведу их отсюда.

\- Нет, - беспечно пожал плечами Изуна. - Не уведешь.

Мадара набычился.

\- Ты думаешь, кто-то посмеет здесь перечить мне?

\- При чем здесь сам клан? - фыркнул Изуна. - Я говорю о тебе. Ты не сможешь отсюда выбраться.

\- Почему? - упрямо переспросил Мадара, уже зная ответ.

На безглазом лице было трудно прочесть эмоции, но шаринган подмечал мельчайшие детали - чуть приподнятые уголки губ, излом брови, морщина на лбу. 

Брат его жалел.

\- Потому что ты смотришь на него так, будто никогда не видел солнца.

Фраза хлестнула, будто пощечина.

\- Не говори чушь, - огрызнулся Мадара. - Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

\- Я не знаю? - усмехнулся Изуна. - Ты же смотришь моими глазами.

Мадара со стоном выдохнул, уперся пятками ладоней в глаза, нажал до ослепительно ярких кругов под веками. Потом бессильно уронил руки вдоль тела.

\- Что мне делать? - бессмысленно спросил он в никуда. 

\- Почему ты не скажешь ему?

\- Нечего говорить, - ответил, все-таки, он после молчания.

Изуна наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, будто бы покойником был он, Мадара. 

Потом с силой вдавил ему пальцы в глазницы.

Он проснулся. 

\---

Проклят он был еще до рождения, самой своей кровью, но судьба распорядилась выдать ему еще и личное - многовато для одного человека, но он готов был стерпеть. У его собственного проклятия были медовые глаза и поцелованная солнцем кожа, исцеляющие ладони и техника, в которую силу вдохнула сама жизнь. Все те, кто вились вокруг Сенджу, прятались за спинами и послушно склоняли головы, прося мира, все как один упускали одну важную деталь - упускали или смотрели сквозь пальцы, не желая заострять на этом внимание. 

Гуще всего лес рос на удобренной падалью земле. Мокутон расцвел на крови. Техника была совершенная - идеальная в простоте и неисчерпаемости ресурса. Корни жадно вцеплялись в землю, полную мертвечины, напитанные смертью леса разрастались чащей. Сила была страшной, плещущей через край, хоть руками черпай, но Хаширама всегда держал ее под замком, не ослабляя контроля, взднуздывал для всех - кроме него одного.

Когда все только началось, они трахались, как сумасшедшие, как два подростка с пустыми головами, полными вязкой смолы гормонов, будто пытались наверстать упущенные годы - или наоборот, запастись впрок. В оружейной, в садах, в церемониальной комнате, в любом месте, где был хоть намек на закрытые двери, едва ли не на людях.

В тот первый раз, когда Мадара под него лег, Хаширама сломал ему оба запястья - впервые не сдержал концентрацию, когда распял его ветвями, чтобы удержать на месте. Мадара смолчал, сжал зубы, не сдержал болезненного стона только когда Хаширама случайно сжал его покалеченную ладонь своей. Он потом лечил его руки, и целовал запястья, и выглядел таким несчастным, что Мадара едва сдержался, чтобы не признаться, что от него он принял бы что угодно. 

Перемирие лишило его главного - возможности сойтись на равных.

Военный советник, ха. Чушь, не нужен был ему никакой советник, особенно в военных вопросах. Даже если и нужен был, это место досталось бы его брату. Здесь он подходил только для одного - показать любому сомневающемуся, что сил у Сенджу достаточно, чтобы посадить на цепь самого Учиху Мадару. 

Ошейник он сам передал в эти исцеляющие руки, позволил затянуть на шее, как удавку. Единственное, что ему осталось, так это проверять, насколько он растянет цепь, прежде чем его откинет назад.

\- Используем Эдо, - голос Тобирамы вырвал из мыслей, раздражение вернуло в настоящий момент. - Идеально сочетается с техникой огня. Всего один направленный взрыв прорвет любую оборону. 

Ослепляющая ярость тут же захлестнула волной, глаза пробудились сам по себе - он заметил это только по тому, насколько тошнотворно резкими стали окружающие детали.

Как он смеет.

\- Если хоть один Учиха встанет из могилы, - спокойно сказал он. - Пеняй на себя.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? - заинтересованно спросил Тобирама. 

Шаринган метнулся, останавливаясь на деталях - расширяющийся от азарта зрачок, едва видимое движение пальцев для подготовки печати, чуть заметный наклон вперед, чтобы быстрее встать, колеблющаяся граница чакры. Черная ненависть поднялась жаркой волной, мешаясь с собственной чакрой, ударила в голову, делая мысли легкими и быстрыми. От предвкушения битвы воздух будто наэлектризовался.

\- Довольно, - сказал Хаширама и тяжело опустил ладони на стол.

Потрескивающее напряжение лопнуло, будто мыльный пузырь.

\- Но… - недовольно огрызнулся Тобирама.

\- Я сказал, довольно, - повторил Хаширама, и вокруг его глаз расползлась чернота. 

Воздух буквально зазвенел от силы, чакра запела, заполняя все окружающее пространство, от переизбытка ее концентрации стало тяжело дышать. Мадара почувствовал, как взвинченная ненависть смешалась с восторгом, буквально распирая его изнутри - еще немного, и он не сможет держать чакру в узде. Он сморгнул, почти с удовольствием ощущая, как прострелило болью виски от собирающихся в узор мангекё томоэ. Границы окружающих предметов будто подсветились, воздух загустел. Чакра Хаширамы взметнулась ветром, растрепав ему волосы, качнув огонь в светильниках. Он медленно встал, преодолевая давление на плечах, выпрямился, готовый к атаке. Прямая угроза - он почувствовал, как защитно ощерилась чакра Тобирамы, но сейчас это последнее, на что Мадара собирался обращать внимание. Еще чуть-чуть, и вся эта разрушительная мощь выплеснется через край - вся только для него одного, чтобы поставить его на место.

Чтобы показать, что ни черта они  _ не равные _ .

Еще чуть-чуть.

Давление спало так же резко, как и появилось, стекло водой между пальцев, осыпалось осколками.

\- Будь так добр, - голос у Хаширамы был будто клинок в ножнах. - Оставь нас. Похоже, нам нужно поговорить.

\- Черта с два, - сообщил Тобирама, опираясь на стол. - Чтобы вы тут все сравняли с землей?

Метка расползлась дальше, заострила углы. Контраст между чудовищной силой, сжатой до пределов, и безмятежным спокойным тоном был таким, что у Мадары едва не свело пальцы от удерживаемого потока чакры. 

\- Прошу, - мягко сказал Хаширама. - Дорогой брат.

Тобирама раздраженно выдохнул, но послушался. Конечно же он послушался, если уж эти пальцы могли удержать его ошейник, то холку дикого Сенджу-младшего и подавно. Говорили, Хаширама может усмирить даже одержимого кьюби. Мадара с отчаянием подумал, не стоит ли ему отыскать поганую тварь, чтобы это проверить. Фусума, скользнув, закрылись, деревянные рамы сплелись со щелчком, отсекая звуки.

Едва они остались вдвоем, Хаширама тут же оказался рядом, сжал его челюсть пальцами, вздергивая лицо вверх. Мадара оскалился.

На ладонях не было печатей, но они легли тяжело, будто сжимая оковами. Снова стало тяжело дышать. Ненависть разгорелась в нем еще сильнее, наконец переливаясь через край и зеркаля себя во что-то совершенно другое - безграничное и отчаянное. Глаза снова пересохли, и Мадара поднял руку, чтобы предупредить, но слова не шли, так что он просто бессильно положил ладонь на предплечье Хаширамы. Тот даже не сменил выражение лица, глядя в изломанный узор радужки. 

Из уголка глаза скатилась щекотная влажная дорожка. Хаширама наклонился ближе, невозможно близко, собрал ее губами, облизнул окровавленный рот и целомудренным поцелуем прикоснулся к его глазам по очереди. Мадара счел бы это оскорблением, если бы чужая чакра не обездвиживала его бесцеремонно в этот самый момент - даже не мокутон, просто концентрация, болезненными невидимыми веревками впивающаяся в тело. Своя собственная чакра, не находя выхода в технике, заворачивалась тугой пружиной, распирала изнутри, скалила зубы на чужую силу, стягивающую ее в узел. 

Хаширама откинул с его лица спутанные волосы, оттянул веко, скептически осмотрел сетку лопнувших сосудов и кровавое гало вокруг радужки, чуть повернул голову для удобства - скупыми выверенными движениями лекаря, будто на осмотре. От злости перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты должен перестать делать это так часто.

\- Это просьба или приказ?

Хаширама выдохнул, не отвечая. Мадара вывернул лицо и прикоснулся губами к ладони, поднялся выше, влажным собачьим поцелуем лизнул пальцы. 

\- Я не могу ослепнуть, - сказал он, спускаясь губами снова на ладонь и ниже, к запястью.

_ Уже нет. _

\- Если я ослепну, какой тебе от меня прок?

Хаширама вплел свободную ладонь в волосы на затылке, дернул его голову вверх, приближая свое лицо так близко, что его дыхание осело на губах.

\- Ты думаешь, ты поэтому здесь? Потому что ты полезен? 

\- Зачем же еще? - оскалился Мадара. 

Метка достигла надбровных дуг. Хаширама был в ярости - прекрасное зрелище, мало кто видел его своими глазами и выживал, чтобы запомнить - но по-прежнему держал себя в руках. Нет, так не пойдет.

Мадара развернулся, попятился, утаскивая его за собой. Острый край стола ткнулся в поясницу, он откинулся на локти назад, позволяя развести себе бедра, позволяя до треска дернуть пояс хакама. Проклятые лианы, как всегда, оказались на месте - рванули запястья вверх, ушли в темноту потолка, выкручивая плечи, подвешивая, как на дыбе. Лопатки свело вместе, мышцы спины вытянуло до звона.

То, что нужно. Он едва не рассмеялся от облегчения - жилы натянулись струной, когда он выгнулся навстречу рукам, связки отдались тупой болью, когда бедра развело шире. Хаширама прижался к нему всем телом, и чакра буквально взорвалась в каждой клетке тела - для них было достаточно прикосновения, чтобы считать ощущения или направленность мыслей, полный контакт для гиперчувствительных синапсов был будто раскаленное железо, приложенное к оголенному нерву.

Красно-черное схлестнулось с ослепительно-солнечным, техники переплелись, иголки напряжения впились в затылок острой болью. Мадара сморгнул кровь, усмехнулся в чужой рот, ощущая на губах пресный медяной привкус.

_ Зачем же еще _ .

\---

**門**

Каждый раз, когда ему ставили в заслугу мир, который принес их союз, он чувствовал себя самозванцем. Правда была в том, что он сделал это не для кланов, не для будущего, не для процветания. 

Он сделал это для себя. 

Чувство, которое должно было распуститься тонкими весенними листьями, душило темной чащей, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ресурс его был неисчерпаем, но перед этим он был бессилен.

Свет на нем клином сошелся, что ли, как-то с досадой сказал брат в очередном споре.

Именно что. Свет клином. 

Чакра Мадары была непроглядной и бездонной, затягивала в себя и без его хваленого гендзюцу - и то, что это раскаленная темень пласталась и плавилась под его руками, давало в голову, лишало концентрации и вырывало нити контроля. То, что ворочалось внутри, отзываясь, казалось древнее и страшнее времени, преследовало и во сне, и наяву, сжимало когтями легкие и раздирало напором каналы чакры. 

Они были суждены друг другу, но Хаширама не верил в судьбу. У него не было на это никакого права. 

На нем никогда не оставалось следов - чакра затягивала раны сразу, бессознательно. На Мадаре следы оставались, и их он уже лечил после, растирал пальцами кровоподтеки, вправлял суставы, смахивал сухое крошево крови и сукровицы с затянутых ссадин и царапин. Иногда Мадара не позволял, взвивался на покалывающие прикосновения ладоней, оставляя напоминание при себе.

Он почти никогда не давал лечить свои глаза - но сегодня не стал отворачиваться, подставился под пальцы. Даже Хаширама тут мог немногое, разве что облегчить боль в раздраженной роговице, разогнать темные лужицы крови на воспаленных белках, успокоить спазматически расширенные зрачки. Помочь Мадаре с его собственной силой он не мог - возможно, был какой-то способ, но клан ревностно охранял свои секреты. Терпения Мадары хватило ненадолго, он отпихнул его руки, утер слезящиеся глаза краем рукава, размазывая сукровицу с кровяными прожилками по ткани. Радужки снова полыхнули красным, разбились на мгновение сложной фасетчатой формой, испортив всю работу Хаширамы, от уголков глаз паутинкой поползли лопнувшие сосуды. Он вздохнул, огладил большим пальцем острую скулу. 

Глаза снова стали черными. Мадара вздохнул и уклонился от прикосновения, выпрямился, оправляя одежду. 

\- Ты как-то спросил, откуда у меня этот,  _ другой _ шаринган, - внезапно сказал Мадара.

Конечно, он спрашивал. Конечно, Мадара не ответил. 

\- Все еще хочешь узнать?

\- Если ты хочешь рассказать.

Мадара хрипло рассмеялся. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что ты единственный, кто мог бы меня заставить что-то сделать? - спросил он. - Но каждый раз ты просишь.

\- Я бы не стал унижать тебя попыткой принудить, - стиснув зубы, ответил Хаширама. 

\- Это тебе еще выйдет боком, - оскалился в ответ Мадара. 

Что-то было не так.

\- Ах да, мангекё, - будто вспомнив, продолжил он, подбирая с пола безвозвратно испорченное разодранное хаори, и скептически оглядывая его. - Троих моих братьев убили Сенджу. Одного я убил сам.

\- Что?

Мадара выдохнул. Это его не касалось - это вообще никого не касалось, даже клана, это было только его дело, но он почему-то продолжал говорить.

\- Каждый биджу слушается шарингана, но не каждый шаринган может взять зверя, - сказал он. - И  _ далеко _ не каждый может зверя удержать.

Он замолчал. Дальше пояснять не было смысла.

\- Что-то получить можно только что-то отдав взамен, - лицо у Мадары было нечитаемым. - И чем дороже твоя потеря, тем сильнее ты становишься.

\- Нет больше нужды в потерях, - перебил его Хаширама. - Это осталось позади.

\- Мне больше нечего терять, - пожал плечами Мадара. - Вернее, я так думал.

Снова повисло молчание. Невысказанные слова тяжело ложились на плечи, сдавливали глотку. 

\- Что, если нам суждено это все? 

\- Все?

\- Встретить друг друга, - Мадара сделал паузу, будто бы хотел добавить что-то, но потом передумал. - Убить друг друга. Бесконечно, раз за разом, по кругу.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Хаширама. - Нет никакой предрешенности. Есть только выбор, который каждый делает сам.

\- Нет орудия судьбы безжалостней, чем люди, которые в судьбу не верят . 

\- Разве ты не сделал выбор, когда согласился на мир?

\- Ты знаешь, почему я согласился на мир, - раздраженно перебил его Мадара.

\- Почему?

Мадара уставился на него и мрачно свел брови, рассматривая его лицо, будто видел в первый раз. Словно забывшись, он поднял руку, прикоснулся костяшками пальцев к щеке - и тут же будто очнулся, отдернул руку, как ошпаренный. 

\- Это была наша мечта, - прервал молчание Хаширама.

\- Твоя мечта. Ты всегда умел увлекать других.

\- Тогда чего ты хотел?

Мадара вздохнул. Он выглядел таким усталым, будто не спал сотню лет. Он снова подошел ближе, окинул взглядом лицо, будто хотел запомнить, придвинулся невозможно близко, так, что они едва не соприкоснулись носами. 

Слишком близко и слишком далеко.

\- Все, чего я когда-либо хотел - умереть от твоей руки, - сказал он.

Хаширама поднял руку, огладил жесткую линию челюсти, вздернутый подбородок, скользнул призраком движения по шее, потом все же качнулся вперед, прикасаясь лбом ко лбу. Он почувствовал, как Мадара дернулся, но не сдвинулся с места.

\- Да будет так, - сказал он.


End file.
